


If You Take a Thief Out of New Hampshire, Does that Make him President?

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-08
Updated: 2004-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: 'John Hoynes was going to be the next President of the United States'





	If You Take a Thief Out of New Hampshire, Does that Make him President?

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**If You Take a Thief Out of New Hampshire...**

**by:** Wren Arnold

Character(s): Hoynes  
Category(s): Drabble  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer:  Hey, y'all, I'm not sure WHO the heck owns them.  
Summary: 'John Hoynes was going to be the next President of the United States'  
Spoiler: the general Hoynes deal  
Author's Note:  Word out to Slim and Vegas.  For tww100's "firsts" challenge. 

Even before the previous occupant of the White House was halfway through his second term, John Hoynes' name was spoken in casual conversations over coffee. His celebrity grew out of whispers and into talk.

The talk brought him things: recognition; money; the ability to court Joshua Lyman onto his staff. He reveled in that authority, and so when Josiah Bartlet was mentioned one day during his morning bagel, he was discomforted. 

__

(With every right to be.)

Bartlet did not steal the primaries, the votes, the supporters, or even Lyman as his initial act of burglary.

No, he took the whispers.

__

finis


End file.
